Accrobranche (ou comment tomber amoureux tout en tombant réellement)
by Miranda Frost
Summary: UA. Cela devait être une sortie tranquille. Mais ça a tourné au cauchemar et quand Newt risque de tomber qui est là pour le rattraper ? Thomas bien entendu !
1. Prologue

**_Accrobranche (ou comment tomber amoureux tout en tombant réellement)  
_**

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _._**

Il n'avait jamais demandé à sortir de sa chambre, il n'avait jamais demandé à être suspendu entre les arbres, il n'avait jamais demandé à être ici. Ils auraient très bien pus aller dans un café pour se retrouver, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'aller faire de l'accrobranche. Mais voilà, Newt n'avait pas su leurs dire non et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis, depuis la fin du collège à vrai dire.

Dès que Mihno l'avait vu, il s'était jeté sur lui, l'étouffant presque au passage. Ensuite Newt avait salué Alby, Gally et Zart. Ils s'étaient ensuite diriger vers l'accueil du site d'accrobranche et Newt avait un peu blêmit en voyant la hauteur des infrastructures. Après quelques explications de la dame de l'accueil, ils purent rejoindre les parcours. Ils commencèrent par le plus facile et Newt fut rassuré, il prit même plaisir à glisser d'arbre en arbre. L'adrénaline lui faisait du bien et il finit par se dire que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'être venu ici tous ensemble. Mais tout se corsa lors du troisième parcours, un des plus difficiles.

Mihno était passé en premier sur ce parcours. Derrière lui, il y avait Alby puis Zart, Gally et Newt. Tous étaient arrivés sur la dernière plate-forme avant la fin du descendit puis se tourna vers les autres près à lancer une vanne mais il se retint et son sourire narquois disparut.

- **Où est Newt ?**

Il y eut un moment de flottement où aucun d'eux ne sut répondre. Puis ils le virent. Blanc comme un linge, à deux doigts de tomber dans le vide, il n'arrivait plus à accrocher ses mousquetons.

- **Merde ! Newt fais gaffe !**

Il entendit vaguement le blond lui répondre quelque chose sans queue, ni tête. Mihno paniquait trop pour remarquer que Newt ne réagissait pas normalement. Il demanda à une fille qui passait par là d'appeler quelqu'un du site. La jeune fille hocha la tête sans discuter en voyant à quel point il était paniqué. Il espérait qu'elle se dépêche. Newt allait vraiment finir par tomber si personne ne faisait rien. Mihno s'en voulait tellement d'avoir insisté pour venir ici. Il savait que son ami n'aimait pas trop ce genre de sport. Une tache dans sa vision périphérique lui fit tourner la tête. Un brun, de son âge sûrement, venait d'escalader jusqu'à la plate-forme près de Newt. Avec des gestes habiles, il attacha ses mousquetons et marcha sur le pont de bois comme s'il marchait sur la terre ferme. Il attrapa le blond qui allait lâcher pour de bon la corde et l'attacha à lui grâce aux mousquetons. Le brun lui dit quelques mots que Mihno ne put entendre et le blond lui répondit. Seulement sa réponse sembla déstabiliser son sauveur qui fronça les sourcils. Il baissa alors la tête vers Mihno et lui cria d'aller chercher une certaine Brenda. A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Newt s'écroula à moitié sur le brun qui vacilla.

- **Dépêche !** hurla-t-il.

Ni une, ni deux, il s'élança vers l'accueil.

Thomas n'avait jamais eu à faire à ça. Le jeune homme blond venait de s'écrouler et il commençait à avoir peur. Si, comme il le pensait, le blond faisait un AVC il était vraiment dans la merde. Par chance, le garçon à qui il avait ordonné d'aller chercher Brenda revint très vite. Son amie avait appeler une ambulance et heureusement ils arrivèrent très vite. Ils descendirent le jeune homme qui s'était réveillé mais semblait totalement à côté de la plaque. Thomas l'examina.

- **Tu as mal quelque part ?**

- **Je pas vois.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Je pas vois.**

Thomas était décontenancé. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Il pensa alors à la possibilité d'une aphasie*.

 **-Bon, comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **-Newt.**

 **-Quel âge as-tu ?**

 **-17 ans.**

 **-Quelles études fais-tu ?**

 **-Je fais seau L.**

Le brun en était presque sûr maintenant. C'était une aphasie suite à son AVC. Il laissa Newt entre les mains d'un infirmier et revint près du groupe de jeune. L'asiatique l'apostropha immédiatement.

 **-Comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi il est comme ça ?**

 **-Il a fait un AVC, ce qui est très rare pour des jeunes de notre âge. L'ambulance va l'emmener à l'hôpital, il a besoin d'examens. Vous connaissez le numéro de ses parents ?**

 **-Ses parents sont en Angleterre en ce moment et il vit seul. Je peux l'accompagner ?**

 **-Je pense, il faut demander aux ambulanciers.**

 **-Merci.**

L'asiatique s'éloigna pour demander la permission aux ambulanciers. Thomas se tourna vers le jeune accidenté qui regardait autour de lui avec incompréhension, son regard ambré finit par s'arrêter sur lui et ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Newt mima un merci avec ses lèvres et Thomas lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Puis le blond disparu derrière les portes de l'ambulance et celle-ci s'éloigna. Thomas resta plusieurs secondes à fixé, la petite allée. Quand il revint à la réalité, le groupe de garçons avait disparus et Brenda faisait de grands signes devant ses yeux.

 **-Ouh-ouh, Brenda appelle Thomas !**

 **-Hein ? Désolé, tu disais ?**

 **-Je disais que ce qui viens de se passer était rare et que heureusement que tu étais là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sinon.**

 **-J'ai été engagé pour ça tu sais** , dit-il en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Le soir venu, Thomas fut heureux de retrouver le calme de chez lui. Pas d'enfant qui braille, de parents qui gueulent, de jeunes qui foutent n'importe quoi. Juste le silence. Il embrassa rapidement sa sœur, Teresa, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cette journée l'avait vidée. A peine allongé sur son lit, ses pensées ce dirigèrent vers le jeune homme qui avait fait un AVC. Il se souvint que quand il l'avait pris par la taille, il lui avait semblé bien léger et quand son regard avait accroché le sien, son cœur avait loupé un battement. Thomas ne croyait pas vraiment au coup de foudre mais là... Malgré cela, il savait qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais ce jeune homme, ce Newt. Il laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Tomber amoureux d'un inconnu, il n'y avait vraiment qu'à lui que ça arrivait. Un garçon qui plus est ! Pas que cela le dérangeait vraiment mais disons que la société était vraiment chiante quand il s'agissait d'aimer une personne du même sexe. Il s'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte pensant encore et toujours à ce garçon aux cheveux blonds.

* * *

*Aphasie : Cela signifie que la personne ne s'exprime plus normalement, elle utilise des mots à la place d'autres cependant elle comprend ce qu'on lui dit.

Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Ce sera pas une très longue fic (n'ira pas au delà de 10 chapitres), la longueur des chapitres dépendra.

Je posterais environ tous les mercredis (ou samedi selon mon emploi du temps).

Laissez une pitite review , l'auteur ne se nourrit que de ça ;)

Miranda Frost~


	2. Réveil

**Otherside -Mackelmore x Ryan Lewis**

 **Chapitre 1 : Réveil.**

.

PDV Newt

Je me réveillais avec un énorme mal de crâne. Mes yeux papillonnèrent avant de tomber sur le plafond blanc. Un plafond qui n'avait pas l'air d'appartenir à ma chambre. Un bip régulier se fit entendre et il fallut seulement quelques secondes pour comprendre où j'étais. Dans une chambre d'hôpital et je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'étais arrivé là. Je regardai un peu partout dans l'espoir de comprendre mais la chambre était vide de toute autre trace de vie. Il n'y avait qu'un bouquin poser sur la commode en face (blanche pour changer), je reconnu immédiatement mon exemplaire de "Le Passeur" de Loïs Lowry. J'en conclu que Mihno était passé par là. D'ailleurs il apparut deux secondes plus tard sur le seuil de la porte, un café à la main. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'il ne se précipite vers moi. Il posa une main sur la mienne en appelant une infirmière.

-Tu te sens comment ? Tu veux quelques choses ?

-Non, ci vois.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Ce que je disais n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi je disais ça, bon sang ? Mihno me fit un pauvre sourire.

-T'inquiètes, on va tout t'expliquer.

Il avait l'air tellement sérieux et inquiet. Tellement loin du Mihno que je connaissais, qui faisait des vannes douteuses et envoyait chier le monde entier. Je resserrai ma main sur la sienne et lui demandai ce qu'il se passait.

-Quoi il avenir ?

... Ou tout du moins, j'essayai. Je commençai à paniquer. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à m'exprimer correctement ? Mihno grimaça et l'infirmière arriva enfin suivit d'un médecin. C'était un vieux dégarni à l'air très peu sympathique.

-Bonjour, jeune homme... Je suis le docteur Robert... Vous avez fait un AVC.

Il y eut un silence de mort. Le docteur n'avait pas changé d'expression et Mihno le fusillait du regard. Quant à l'infirmière, elle semblait blasée du comportement du docteur. Elle s'avança un peu, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres et reprit à la place du docteur.

-Un AVC est très rare à votre âge, nous vous avons donc fait passer des examens et nous avons découvert que vous avez une sorte de... comment dire cela... une sorte de caillot au niveau du cœur. Vous voyez ? (J'hochai la tête et elle continua: ) Nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous opérer à cœur ouvert pour l'enlever, ne vous en faite pas, c'est devenu une opération relativement courante. L'AVC a malheureusement crée une liaison au niveau de la zone de Wernicke dans votre cerveau, c'est une zone qui s'occupe du langage. Par conséquent vous avez une aphasie, un trouble du langage : vous vous exprimez sans problème mais vous mélangez les mots et en utilisez d'autres à la place des bons. Ne paniquez pas ! Cela peut être rééduqué, dans un mois vous reparlerez presque totalement de façon normal.

Elle penche un peu la tête et son sourire rassurant s'élargit tandis que le docteur relève des données sur une feuille. Quand ils quittent enfin la pièce, je pose mon regard sur Mihno qui s'était assis dans un siège à ma droite.

-Tu sais que tu nous as vraiment fait peur ? Putain, Alby a appelé au moins une vingtaine de fois depuis que tu es ici.

Je voulu demander depuis combien j'étais là mais je me retins sachant que tous ce qui sortirait de ma bouche serait incompréhensible. Mon ami le remarqua.

-Attends, tu va taper ce que tu veux me dire, dit-il en me tendant son portable.

 _'Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?'_

-Ça va faire une nuit et une journée entière, dit-il en pointant l'extérieur où on voit le soleil décliné. Les gars voudront sûrement venir te voir mais déjà que j'ai eu du mal à convaincre les médecins de me laisser entre... Au fait, tu veux que je prévienne tes parents ?

Je lui fais les gros yeux. Il savait très bien que la relation que j'entretenais avec mes parents étaient... spécial. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ou me délaissent, c'est juste qu'ils sont étouffants et que quand j'ai décidé de partir parce que j'en avais marre de ça, ils sont devenus insupportables et encore moins compréhensif qu'auparavant. Ils m'appelaient tous les jours, m'envoyaient dix-milles SMS. Donc j'ai commencé à les ignorer et là, c'est devenu spécial.

-Fais pas cette tête, Newt. C'est quand même tes parents.

J'haussai les épaules. S'ils venaient, ils me ramèneraient de force avec eux et c'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais.

-Hé, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à l'accrobranche ? Je veux dire, avant que tu ne tombe.

Cette question provoqua en moi une vague de souvenir. Moi, ayant de plus en plus peur, à deux doigts de tomber. Puis un brun aux yeux chocolats me rattrapant contre lui, me demandant comment j'allais. Ce garçon, bon sang, il était... Impressionnant ! Il était venu le chercher sans le moindre souci. Il avait pris soin de moi et je m'étais évanoui dans ses bras. S'il n'avait pas été là sûrement qu'à l'heure qu'il est je boufferais les pissenlits par la racine. Il fallait que je le remercie, je me sentais redevable envers ce garçon qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

* * *

L'opération se déroula le lendemain de mon réveil. Elle se passa bien d'après les dires des médecins. A vrai dire, j'avais eu un peu peur puisqu'ils devaient arrêter totalement mon cœur pour procéder à l'opération (en attendant ils connectent nos artères à une sorte de pompe). Je me réveillai tranquillement et on me fit un petit compte-rendu de l'opération et des recommandations par rapport à la plaie qui traversait mon torse à la vertical. Cela me faisait un peu mal et ils me donnèrent des calmants.

Le lendemain, Alby vint me rendre une courte visite (ordre du médecin) et me donna des nouvelles de tout le monde. J'évitai de trop parler, je n'avais pas trop envie de lui sortir des phrases sans queue, ni tête. Plus tard dans la journée, ce fut Mihno accompagné de sa petite-amie, Teresa, qui vint me voir. J'avais seulement vu Teresa deux ou trois fois mais elle m'avait semblé sympathique et très bien pour Mihno, elle semblait le canaliser à la perfection.

-Salut Newt ! s'écria Mihno en entrant.

-Ne crie pas comme ça, il doit être fatigué, fit Teresa en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête. Bonjour Newt, ça va mieux ?

J'hochai la tête en lui souriant. Après m'avoir donné des nouvelles de tout le monde, Teresa ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

-Tu veux dire quelque chose ? demanda Mihno.

-Oui, enfin je ne veux pas que ça te dérange Newt mais, en réalité, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin a part l'AVC...

-Ah oui, je t'ai même pas raconté ! On est allé faire de l'accrobranche -a cause de moi puisque j'ai insisté- et lors d'un parcours Newt n'arrivait plus à mettre ses mousquetons et il allait tomber. Du coup, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de chercher une personne du site. Finalement, il y a un type qui a grimpé jusqu'à Newt et qui l'a récupéré. La fille de l'accueil a appelé une ambulance et voilà...

-Mais vous étiez à l'accrobranche "Vive la nature" là ?

-Heu je crois pourquoi ?

Teresa se prit le menton entre deux doigts et pencha la tête.

-Il était comment le type qui est allé chercher Newt ?

-Brun, de notre âge à peu près et heu...

Me souvenant très bien du physique de mon sauveur, j'attrapai le portable de Mihno pour écrire une petite description.

 _'Yeux marrons, de la taille de Mihno, beaucoup de grains de beautés et un nez un peu retroussé'_

-La vache, t'es observateur, me dit Mihno.

Teresa sourit en lisant la description.

-C'est mon frère, Thomas. Il travaille là-bas puisqu'il a une formation de pompier volontaire.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. La voilà, ma chance de le remercier. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, étonnamment j'étais impatient de revoir ce Thomas.

-Vu ta tête, je paris que tu comptes le remercier.

Je fais oui de la tête. Ils continuent de me parler pendant une dizaine de minutes puis une infirmière leur demande de me laisser me reposer. Personnellement, je ne me sens pas vraiment fatigué alors je me plonge dans l'histoire de Jonas (merci Mihno de m'avoir amener ce livre).

* * *

Au bout de trois jours, j'ai envie de m'enfuir de cet hôpital. Mihno m'a amené d'autres livres mais je m'ennuie quand même. Les infirmières ne veulent pas trop que je sorte de ma chambre pour couronner le tout.

Cela devait faire trois fois que je lisais la même phrase quand des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Je me concentrais pour dire :

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Teresa qui souriait de toutes ces dents. Elle se tourna vers l'extérieur et marmonna quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils. La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand laissant apercevoir un jeune homme brun derrière elle.

-Coucou Newt, je t'amène un visiteur spécial.

Je reconnais le brun. C'est Thomas et je me met à sourire en le voyant. Il me sourit timidement, il semble beaucoup moins sûr que quand nous étions dans les arbres. Il me fait un petit salut de la main.

-Bonjour, je veux pas te déranger surtout.

Je fais non de la tête. Teresa nous regarde tour à tour puis s'exclame :

-Je vous laisse ! Je dois aller déposer un truc à la poste.

Et elle sort, nous laissant, moi et Thomas, les yeux dans les yeux.

* * *

 _Heyyyyyy~ J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour les fautes (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être ma correctrice...)._

 _Donc voilà vous connaissez les raisons de l'AVC de Newt._

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et je vous dis à mercredi prochain !_

 _Poutoux_

 _Miranda Frost~_

 _PS : je mettrais une chanson en début de chapitre parfois en rbirdy in the morningapport, parfois juste parce que c'est ce que j'ai écouté pour écrire le chapitre en question._

 _PS2 : le pdv peut changer en fonction des chapitres._


	3. Rencontre

**Nina - Ed Sheeran**

 **Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

PDV Thomas

J'observais le jeune blond depuis trente bonnes secondes quand celui-ci me fit un geste pour que je m'assois. Je pris donc une chaise tout en gardant une distance résonable, je ne voulais pas l'étouffer alors qu'il avait vécu une importante opération peu de temps auparavant. Il avait un petit sourire, la tête penché sur le côté comme s'il me posait une question muette. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détailler : sa peau blafarde et ses yeux noisettes ternis, il semblait tellement fatigué que ça me faisait mal. Pourquoi ça me faisait mal d'ailleurs ? C'était étrange cette envie de le protéger, alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Il est vrai que j'avais pensé à lui après l'accident au point de penser au coup de foudre et puis Teresa était arrivée, un soir, le sourire aux lèvres en déclarant qu'elle savait où était et comme allait Newt. Ce prénom. Ça m'avait fait bizarre d'entendre ma sœur le prononcer, surtout que je ne lui avais jamais parler de tout ça. Mais Teresa est bien trop perspicace donc je n'avais pas cherché plus loin. Ensuite, j'ignore encore comment elle a fait mais elle a réussi à me convaincre de venir le voir avec elle. Sauf que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et je me sens très con à le dévisager actuellement. Bon, allez Thomas, parle-lui, c'est pas si compliquez !

- **Je suis content de te voir en forme.**

Ouais, non, ferme-la en fait... Dire ça alors qu'il est cloué au lit... Il hausse les sourcils surpris puis esquisse un sourire plus large. Il ouvre la bouche, fronce les sourcils puis finis par dire avec un peu de mal :

 **-Merci... Pour... venir me chercher... quand on soit dans les plantes.**

Il se stoppe, le rouge aux joues, il mordille sa lèvre et passe une main dans ses cheveux couleur blé. Je lui souris le plus gentiment possible, conscient de son malaise.

 **-C'est normal ! C'est mon boulot.**

Un silence s'installe. Je le vois chercher quelque chose à dire mais sachant à quel point parler normalement est dur pour lui, je décide de faire la conversation.

 **-Tu sais, un AVC c'est vachement rare à dix-sept ans alors je me suis un peu inquiété quand même. J'ai été très content quand Teresa m'a donné de tes nouvelles. Ça m'a surpris qu'elle te connaisse, je ne savais même pas qu'elle sortait avec Mihno ! C'est ton meilleur ami, non ?**

Newt hocha la tête, apparemment rassuré que je parle pour nous deux.

 **-Et...heu...tu t'ennuie pas trop ?** (il haussa les épaules) **Parce que, la seule fois où j'ai du venir à l'hôpital, les infirmières m'interdisaient de sortir, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser.**

 **-Pourquoi tu étais... ici ?**

 **-Oh, heu... C'est un peu gênant... J'avais treize ans et je faisais un peu trop le fou avec ma sœur et j'ai foncé dans la baie vitrée...**

Newt porta sa main à sa bouche tout en ricanant. J'évitais au maximum de raconter cette histoire, c'était vraiment la honte. Mais le voir rigoler valait bien ça. Je ralais un peu pour la forme mais je souriais aussi. Finalement, je passais bien une heure à discuter (ou plutôt monologuer) avec Newt, il rigolait à certaines anecdotes et son sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

Teresa revint un peu plus tard, elle me dit qu'on devait y aller. Je promis à Newt de revenir le voir et le sourire qu'il fit à ce moment là était rayonnant. Teresa n'a rien dit, on a traversé les couloirs dans un silence religieux et je sentais le regard de ma sœur sur moi. Elle est montée à la place conducteur et je me suis installé à côté d'elle. C'est là que je me tournais vers elle pour lui dire :

 **-Tu n'avais rien à déposer à la poste.**

Elle me fit un sourire narquois.

- **Nope !**

Elle ne rajouta rien pendant un moment, se concentrant sur la route. Je regardais la route sans vraiment la voir, et je me laissais emporter par le souvenir de cet après-midi passé auprès de Newt. Au bout d'un moment elle ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

 **-Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je tournai si rapidement la tête vers elle que je cru entendre mon cou craquer. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, le regard vissé sur la route, je pensai avoir rêvé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me jette un regard en disant " **Alors, j'ai tort** ?". J'avais très envie de lui dire que non, qu'elle avait raison. Newt me plaisait. Et pas qu'un petit peu, il avait envahi mes pensées comme ça d'un seul coup. Ça me rendait en quelque sorte heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui pensé ainsi.

-J'avais remarqué que tu étais très rêveur et souriant ces derniers temps. Je me suis dit que avais dû tomber amoureux parce que j'étais exactement dans le même état lorsque j'ai rencontré Mihno mais je ne voulais pas te demander directement, tu te serais totalement fermé si je l'avais fait. Je voulais en savoir plus alors je suis allée voir Brenda, elle m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord avec moi et que ça avait débuté après l'AVC d'un jeune que tu avais sauvé. Et ensuite Mihno m'a emmené voir Newt et c'est là que j'ai fais le lien.

 **-Tu es bien trop perspicace,** soupirais-je. **Mais... je ne suis pas amoureux. Enfin il me plaît c'est vrai mais c'est tout, il n'y a rien de plus.**

 **-Si tu le dis,** ricana-t-elle.

* * *

Ma mère m'appela à table du bas de l'escalier. Je mis sur pause mon épisode de "Doctor Who" et descendit à la cuisine. Mon père et ma sœur était déjà installé à table tandis que ma mère s'affairait autour de son plat. Une bonne odeur m'assaillit à peine assis.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?**

 **-J'ai décidé d'essayer de faire une tartiflette !**

Maman aime bien tester des plats, le problème c'est qu'elle n'arrive jamais à suivre entièrement la recette et parfois le plat délicieux devient une horreur indéfinissable.

 **-En tout cas, ça sent bon,** s'enthousiasma Teresa.

Le plat fut posé au centre de la table et à sa vue nos sourires disparurent.

 **-Bon, je sais que l'aspect n'est pas franchement appétissant mais je vous assure que j'ai suivi la recette ! Et puis c'est le goût qui compte alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de goûter.**

La tartiflette ressemblait à un amas d'aliments fondus qui faisait des petites bulles. Pas le truc franchement rassurant. Elle nous servit en nous lançant un "Bon appétit !" J'hésitai à goûter, d'un côté ça sentait extrêmement bon mais de l'autre l'aspect ne me donnait pas franchement confiance. Quand faut y aller... Je portai un morceau à ma bouche et écarquillai les yeux : c'était trop bon.

 **-Thomas ?** demanda ma sœur, inquiète.

 **-La vache, c'est super bon ! Félicitation maman.**

Ma mère leva les bras au ciel en s'écriant qu'elle était la meilleur. Mon père se moqua gentiment d'elle. Le repas se terminait et on parlait tranquillement quand tout bascula.

 **-Et puis Thomas a vu son petit-copain donc il est content !** se moqua ma sœur.

 **-Teresa ! C'est pas-**

 **-Pardon ?**

Papa s'était stoppé dans son mouvement et m'observait étrangement, maman me regardait aussi les yeux grands ouverts. Mon père fronça les sourcils.

 **-Thomas tu es pédé ?**

Mon sang se glaça. Il ne l'avait pas dit d'un ton méchant mais le terme qu'il avait employé... La notion d'homosexualité n'avait jamais été réellement abordé dans notre famille alors je n'avais aucune idée de comment mes parents pourraient réagir si je disais un jour que j'étais gay. Mais là, les voir me regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient, ça me fit mal. Teresa semblait en panique.

 **-Papa, ce n'est-**

 **-Thomas, réponds-moi.**

 **-Ou-oui, non, je... Je n'en sais rien...**

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait mal de se sentir jugé pour quelque chose dont on ne devrait pas se reprocher. J'entendis mon père soupirer longuement.

 **-Bon sang, Thomas, tu aurais pu nous le dire.**

Son ton était calme, habituel. Je fus surpris de ce revirement de situation. Je relevai la tête vers mon père. Il avait les yeux baissés et se triturait les doigts. Maman posa une main sur mon épaule.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Écoute, si tu aimes les hommes et bien... Tant mieux pour toi mais dis-le nous. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me met pas un peu mal à l'aise mais tu es mon fils, je l'accepte. Pardon de l'avoir dit comme ça, je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal.**

J'étais abasourdi. J'avais eu si peur qu'il me rejette juste parce que j'aimais. Mais c'était débile, ce sont mes parents. Ma mère m'enlaça et mon père me fit une petite tape sur l'épaule en me souriant doucement. Ils nous laissèrent, moi et ma sœur, dans la cuisine en nous demandant de débarrasser la table puis de les rejoindre pour parler plus calmement. Je relevai mon regard encore embué de larme vers Teresa qui souriait de toutes ses dents, mais pas un gentil sourire rassurant non, plutôt vous savez ce sourire manipulateur.

 **-Tu avais tout prévu.**

 **-Moi ? Naaaaaaaaan, jamais de la vie!**

Elle s'occupa de la table et me dit d'aller rejoindre les parents. Ils s'étaient installés sur le sofa et je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil en face d'eux. Ma mère fut la première à parler.

 **-Tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu avais un copain ! C'est important quand même et je dois vérifier qu'il est bien pour mon fils,** bouda-t-elle.

 **-Maman, je ne suis pas en couple. Teresa dit ça pour se moquer de moi parce que...**

 **-Parce que ?**

 **-En fait, il y a un gars qui me plaît,** dis-je timidement.

 **-Ooooh, c'est vrai ? Dis-nous tout !** s'écria ma mère sous le regard fatigué de papa.

 **-Laisse-le un peu respirer Carla, il vient à peine de nous avouer qu'il était...heum...**

 **-Gay,** s'écria Teresa de la cuisine **, on dit gay, papa, ou homosexuel.**

Mon père passa une main lasse sur son visage en soupirant.

 **-Donc ce garçon ?**

 **-Maman, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai pas envie d'en parler et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de lui, il me plaît voilà tout.**

 **-Mais je veux savoir !**

Ma mère est vraiment trop têtu, le seul moyen de s'échapper c'est la diversion. Ma sœur entra dans la pièce et ma diversion par la même occasion. Désolé Teresa mais je ne veux vraiment pas me faire coincer par maman.

 **-Au fait, tu sais que Teresa sort avec garçon depuis plusieurs mois ?**

 **-Thomas !** hurla ma sœur.

 **-Teresa !** Firent mes parents en chœur en se tournant vers elle.

Je ricanais alors que je m'éclipsais dans les escaliers.

* * *

 _Hola ! Bon je sais je suis en retard mais avec le nouvel an et la reprise des cours, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps, veuillez m'excuser._

 _Donc je posterais un second chapitre dans la journée normalement._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaît, dîtes moi si la longueur va ou pas et ce que vous en pensez._

 _Je suis désolée pour les fautes qui se glissent par-ci par-là !_

 _Miranda Frost~_


	4. Soirée

**Hallelujah - Lindsey Stirling**

 **Chapitre 3 : Soirée**

PDV Newt

Home sweet home ! Comme ça fait du bien de se trouver chez soi et pas entre quatre murs blancs qui sentent la pharma. Je me fis un café et ouvrit mon PC sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je remarquai quelques mails venant d'Aris, un camarade de classe. C'était les cours que j'avais manqué, il me souhaitait de vite me rétablir aussi et me proposait de l'aide si j'avais besoin pour les devoirs. Aris était gentil, peut-être trop et un peu réservé aussi, il n'en restait pas moins un bon ami. Je le remerciais puis ouvrit les documents. Je soupirai instantanément en voyant les dizaines de pages Words. J'étais beaucoup trop fatigué pour travailler maintenant et j'avais juste envie d'une bonne douche. Je traînais des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, me débarrassait de mes vêtements rapidement tout en jetant un court coup d'œil à la cicatrice me barrant le torse à la verticale puis me jetais sous le jet d'eau chaude. Cela faisait du bien d'être seul, aucun bruit dans l'appartement, pas d'infirmières que venait vous voir pour savoir si vous alliez bien.

Je sortais une demi-heure plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille. J'enfilai un boxer et un tee-shirt XXL puis m'emmitouflais dans les deux couvertures de mon lit (j'étais assez frileux). Mais je ne m'endormis pas. Mes pensées s'était bloqué sur un garçon, sur Thomas. Quand je l'avais vu passer la porte la première fois, ça m'avait fait comme une bulle qui éclate dans ma poitrine et je m'étais sentis heureux. Il m'avait fait rire, c'était un gars sympathique et soucieux des gens autour de soi, il suffisait de voir la façon donc il couvait sa sœur du regard. Il m'avait promis de revenir et il était revenu une fois, par contre il était resté beaucoup moins longtemps puisqu'il avait été appelé à la caserne. J'avais appris qu'il faisait une formation de pompier volontaire. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis trois jours et étrangement, il me manquait. Je me roulais un peu plus et le sommeil m'attrapa enfin.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais retourné chez moi, je n'avais pas encore repris les cours sur les conseils du médecin. Cependant Aris passait tous les soirs pour me donner les leçons et m'aider à garder le rythme. J'arrivais aussi à parler à peu près normalement. Je me forçais à parler au téléphone avec Mihno. D'ailleurs ce dernier m'avait appelé pour que je vienne à une petite soirée qu'il avait prévu, il avait bien insisté sur le fait que Thomas serait là. Je n'avais pas refusé et il m'avait promis que c'était une petite soirée juste entre nous vu que ses parents étaient absents pour le week-end. Je me préparais donc sans trop me pressé sachant très bien que j'arriverais le premier de toute manière. J'enfilai un simple jean noir, un tee-shirt beige et une petite veste en cuir. Je pris le trousseau de clé et fermai la porte de mon appartement. N'ayant pas encore l'âge de conduire, je prenais le bus pour aller jusque chez Mihno qui habitait de l'autre côté de la ville. Le trajet étant assez long, je mis mes écouteurs et me laissa emporter par le son doux d'un violon.

Je descendais dans le quartier de Mihno vingt minutes plus tard. Je sonnais chez lui tranquillement et il vint m'ouvrir deux secondes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Hey, Newt ! Content de te voir.**

 **-Moi aussi,** lui dis-je.

Comme je l'avais prévu, j'étais le premier. Je m'installai dans le canapé alors que Mihno sortait quelques gâteaux apéros et des boissons alcoolisés ou non.

 **-Comment tu te sens ?**

 **-Bien.**

 **-Tant mieux, je voulais pas t'obliger à venir si ça allait pas.**

Il m'offrit un jus d'orange sachant que l'alcool, très peu pour moi et se prit une bière. À peine assis, il dût se relever car quelqu'un venait de sonner. Il posa sa bière et alla ouvrir. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Teresa qu'il tenait par la taille et Thomas. Quand je vis ce dernier mon cœur fit une embardé et lui, se mit à sourire. Je me levai pour lui serrer la main puis faire la bise à Teresa. Je ne le quittais presque plus des yeux. C'était impressionnant comme il captait mon regard avec facilité. On fut rapidement rejoint par Alby, Gally, Zart, Frypan, Jeff, Sonya et Hariett. Installés autour de la table basse, on discutait tranquillement, Mihno faisait parfois une blague pourrie et on rigolait. Et, bon sang, quand Thomas riait je ne pouvais plus me détourner de lui pour une raison que j'ignorais.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'en suis arrivé là. La soirée se passait bien et puis tout d'un coup je me suis trouvé coller à Thomas, on était tous les deux sur le canapé et il avait un bras passé sur mes épaules. Je dormais à moitié sur son torse, je me sentais tellement bien là et j'avais pas mal honte aussi de m'étaler de la sorte mais de toute façon plus personne ne faisait gaffe à nous. Certain faisait une partie de Just Dance en étant un peu éméché et dehors Mihno et Gally ainsi que Frypan et Teresa disputait une partie de bierre-pong. Les rires emplissaient la salle et je me demandais bien qu'elle heure il était, mais j'étais si bien là que je n'osais pas bouger pour regarder sur mon téléphone. Je sentis un poids s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 **-Il dort ?**

Je reconnus la voix de Zart.

 **-Je crois, je devrais peut-être le réveiller ?**

 **-Je ne pense pas non** , se moqua le blond.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Newt déteste qu'on le réveille, une fois il a faillit assommer Mihno pour ça.**

 **-Ah oui quand même.**

 **-Au pire, tu peux le porter jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. De toute façon vu toutes les fois où il a dormi ici...**

 **-Ouais, ok.**

Je sentis Zart s'éloigner. Thomas ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes et moi, je n'osai pas avouer que j'étais à présent tous ce qu'il y a de plus réveillé. Puis je le sentis bouger un peu, ses mains glissèrent sous mes genoux et d'un seul coup je me retrouvais dans ses bras porté tel une princesse. Je me retint de crier de façon très peu masculine et gardait les yeux fermés. Thomas m'emmena à l'étage et les cris s'estompèrent. Je l'entendis jurer, j'étais sans doute un peu lourd. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes avant d'ouvrir la bonne. Il me déposa sur le lit le plus délicatement sur le lit. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, ouvrir les yeux et faire genre je me réveille ou continuer à faire semblant de dormir. J'optais pour la seconde option. Il m'enleva mes chaussures et me fit passer sous les couettes. Je pensais qu'il quitterait la pièce juste après mais je sentis un poids sur le matelas et une main dégagea quelques mèches de mon visage. Je m'efforçais de garder une respiration régulière et profonde. Sa main glissa sur ma joue comme une caresse fantomatique puis la caresse disparut et le poids sur le matelas aussi. La porte grinça. Thomas était partit et je sentais un énorme vide. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, les larmes aux yeux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. J'ouvris les yeux sur le réveil à LED qui indiquait les deux heures du matin passé. Je m'écroulais de fatigue.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour la seconde fois sur le réveil. Il était presque onze heures. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me lever. Je me retournai donc... et rencontrai une masse chaude et inconnu. J'étouffai un cri très peu viril et analysait la situation. Au dernière nouvelle je m'étais endormis seul hier soir alors qui était-ce ? Je regardai plus attentivement et reconnu Thomas, que faisait-il là ? Je sortis du lit, bougeant un peu la couette au passage. Le brun remua sans se réveiller mais dévoila tout de même son torse nus, mon cerveau fit un arrêt sur image. Comment pouvait-on être aussi bien foutu ? Je détournais le regard le rouge aux joues à cause de mes pensées. J'allais vraiment pas bien moi.

Je descendis dans la cuisine où Mihno se noyait presque dans son bol de café et Teresa semblait batailler avec le grille-pain. Oh Teresa ! Ça explique tout. Thomas n'a pas dû pouvoir rentrer s'il est venu avec sa sœur. Ils m'adressèrent tout deux un salut endormis que je leur rendis. Je me servis, connaissant la maison par cœur. La brune finit par laisser tomber le grille-pain et s'en alla à la salle-de-bain. Mihno scruta l'endroit où Teresa était partit pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi.

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Alors quoi ?**

 **-Bah avec Thomas ?**

 **-Mihno si... Phrase construite s'il-te-plaît. Je comprends pas là.**

Il roula des yeux.

 **-Je t'ai vu Newt, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Thomas te plaît.**

 **-Pardon ?**

Non, je rêve. C'est pas possible.

 **-Oh allez, tu peux me le dire, je suis ton meilleur pote non?**

 **-Mihno, je ne suis pas... gay.**

Il me fit les gros yeux. Je levais les miens au ciel.

 **-Thomas est très gentil. C'est tout.**

 **-Ouais, c'est ça. Pour lui en tout cas c'est pas tout...**

 **-Qu-quoi ?**

 **-Teresa m'a raconté que depuis votre rencontre -l'accident quoi- il est beaucoup plus tête en l'air et rêveur. Et quand elle lui a parlé de toi, il était super heureux. Ensuite quand moi je suis venu te voir, tu m'as tout de suite parlé de lui.**

 **-Veut rien dire** , grommelais-je.

 **-Moi, en tout cas je suis sur qu'il y a un truc et tu m'enlèveras pas ça de la tête, tocard. Et comment il t'a porté comme une princesse hier soir,** se moqua-t-il.

Je rougis bien malgré moi et lui donnais une petite tape derrière la tête.

 **-Arrête tes conneries... Tocard.  
**

Étrangement ce mot, je n'avais jamais eu de mal à le prononcer. Mihno me souriait d'un air moqueur et tendre à la fois, c'était étrange. J'avais envie de l'égorger. Je me concentra sur ma tartine de pain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thomas entrait dans la pièce en baillant. Habillé cette fois, il passait une main dans ses cheveux bruns et bon sang pourquoi il est beau comme ça dès le matin. Je restais à le fixer un morceau de pain dans la bouche, les yeux exorbités. J'avalais de travers et commençait à m'étouffer. Oh bah oui, tant qu'à faire. Thomas se précipita vers moi et me tapota le dos.

 **-Ça va Newt?**

J'hochais la tête en inspirant profondément pour calmer le rythme effréné de mon cœur.

 **-Ouais.**

Il me souriait, radieux. Mihno avait raison. Thomas me plaisait. Oh merde...

* * *

 _Voilàààààààààà ! Ça vous plaît ?_

 _Moi, je suis très contente de voir autant de followers et vos reviews me font chauds au cœur(désolé si je réponds pas à toutes :/) (Amy Pond : Moi aussi j'adore Doctor Who !) Je vous remercie sincèrement._

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours super plaisir et je vous dis sûrement à mercredi pour la suite qui risque d'être forte en sentiments._

 _Miranda Frost~_


	5. Fou amoureux

**Stitches - Shawn Mendes**

 **Chapitre 4 : Fou amoureux.**

PDV Thomas

Newt. Je n'avais plus que ce nom qui tournait sans cesse dans ma tête. Comment avais-je pus passer de "il me plaît" à "je suis fou de lui" ? On s'était revu deux fois depuis la soirée chez Mihno et ça avait suffit pour me rendre fou amoureux au point de penser à lui en permanence. Je me sentais pathétique et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les explications de Brenda à propos de nouvelles normes de sécurité. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte mais ne me dit rien. Quand presque toute l'équipe fut partie elle me prit à part.

 **-Bon, dis-moi tout sur cette personne.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Ne va pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a personne, ton regard trahit tes sentiments.**

Je baissais la tête, honteux d'avoir été découvert si facilement. Brenda eut un petit soupir.

 **-Tu ne veux pas en parler, ok. Mais reste concentré sur le boulot. Je dis ça pour toi, Thomas.**

J'hochais la tête et me remit au travail. Brenda était la fille du gérant par conséquent elle était très impliqués auprès des employés.

Cette fois-ci je restais concentré sur mon travail et à chaque fois que l'image de Newt s'imposait dans mon esprit, je la repoussais au fin fond de mon cerveau. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je revoyais les deux dernières fois que je l'avais vu. La première fois après la soirée chez Mihno fut lorsque je faisais les courses. Je l'avais croisé dans le région hygiène au niveau des préservatifs (oui, ça m'avait gêné à un point inimaginable mais il n'avait pas eut l'air de s'en rendre compte donc je n'avais rien dit). On avait échangé quelques banalités, son sourire m'avait fait fondre puis un appel d'un de ses amis nous avait coupé, il m'avait une dernière fois sourit avant de quitter le rayon en courant, apparemment en retard. J'avais remarqué son aisance à parler malgré quelques petites erreurs et le voir en forme me faisait plaisir et me rassurait. La seconde fois que je l'avais vu, j'étais en leçon de conduite et je suis passé juste devant son lycée à la sortie des cours. Le feu étant rouge je m'étais arrivé et il était passé juste devant moi en me faisant un petit signe de la main. Il était accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre mais je n'avais pas fais gaffe, tellement le voir m'avait rendu heureux... et un peu con aussi parce que je n'avais pas réagi quand le feu était passé au vert. Depuis je ne lui avais pas parlé, je ne l'avais pas vu et je n'osais pas demander son numéro à Mihno, ça faisait trop stalker.

Mon talkie-walkie se mit en marche et j'entendis clairement la voix de Brenda me rappelé à l'ordre.

 **-Tom, arrête de rêver !**

Je me mis réellement au travail.

* * *

Je sortais à peine du boulot que Teresa arrivait sur le parking. Elle ne sortit pas de la voiture pour aller parler à Brenda comme d'habitude. Je trouvais ça étrange. Je m'asseyais à la place passager quand j'entendis un reniflement.

 **-Tess ?! Mais... Ça va pas? Tu pleures. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Laisse tomber, Tom,** renifla-t-elle.

 **-Hors de question** , dis-je en l'empêchant de remettre le contact, **dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, j'aime pas te voir pleurer.**

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Dans ses yeux se reflétaient la tristesse et la colère. Il était rare que je vois ma sœur dans cet état donc ça me faisait totalement paniquer. Elle finit par baisser la tête alors que des sanglots secouent ses épaules. Elle attrape son sac et en sort un petit sachet qu'elle me tend. Je le prend, le regard perdu et inquiet et prend l'objet étant à l'intérieur. Je reste coi en voyant l'objet. C'est un test de grossesse, un putain de test de grossesse et positif en plus de ça !

 **-Putain, Teresa...**

 **-Je voulais pas... Je peux pas, c'e-c'est trop...**

 **-Teresa, est-ce que Mihno sait ?**

Elle secoue négativement la tête. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Il s'agit de ma sœur et je n'arrive pas à réaliser.

 **-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?**

 **-NON ! Non, surtout pas...**

 **-Tess... C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire et-**

 **-On s'est disputé... C'était pour trois fois rien mais le ton montait et- et j'ai hurlé que c'était qu'un connard et il m'a dit de me barrer et... Je suis partie... Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, j-je me suis souvenue que j'avais fais ce test et- Non, j'en peux plus !**

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et je ne pus que la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme si j'allais disparaître. J'en voulais à Mihno de faire pleurer ma sœur de la sorte, de lui avoir dit de se barrer. Sûrement que Teresa n'était pas non plus innocente mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir à mort. Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer revenir de chez Mihno, en colère puis se rendre compte que le test était positif. Elle avait due retenir ses larmes jusqu'ici et exploser en réalisant.

 **-Rentrons,** murmurais-je. **Je vais prendre le volant, la maison n'est pas si loin.**

Elle se détacha, des larme striant toujours ses joues. Je sortis et fit le tour, quant à elle, elle glissa du côté passager.

Je conduis en faisant très attention, c'est vraiment pas le moment de se faire choper par les flics. Arrivé à la maison, elle me ferme la porte de sa chambre au nez et je comprends très bien qu'elle ne veut surtout voir personne pour l'instant. Je soupire longuement avant de penser à quelque chose, quelque chose de débile, que je ne devrais absolument pas faire mais je suis quelqu'un de très spontané alors avant de réfléchir au conséquence, je chope le bus avant qu'il ne se barre. Au fur à mesure que j'approche de la destination, ma colère monte et devient limite incontrôlable. Alors quand la porte de la maison de Mihno s'ouvre, je ne réfléchis pas et plante mon poing dans la figure de mon interlocuteur qui finit par terre.

 **-Mais... Thomas ?!**

 **-Newt ?**

C'est là que ça tilte.

 **-Newt ! Oh bon sang ! Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que ç'aurait été toi. Je voulais frapper Mihno surtout pas toi, enfin. Ça va ? Non, bien sur que non... Mais quel idiot je suis. Attends, t'as beaucoup mal ? Je vais t'aider et-**

 **-STOOOOP ! Calme-toi. Tout va bien.**

 **-Mais je viens de te foutre un poing...**

 **-Oui, j'avais vu,** dit-il sarcastiquement.

Il frotte sa joue et une fois debout il tangue un peu mais dans l'ensemble, je ne l'ai pas trop amoché. J'ai frappé juste sur la pommette et pas aussi fort que prévu, fort heureusement d'ailleurs, je ne m'en serais pas remis si je lui avais cassé le nez ou quoique ce soit. Je me sens vraiment bête sur ce coup là. Je viens quand même de frapper le mec dont je suis amoureux.

 **-Vraiment désolé...**

 **-Pas grave. Mais pourquoi vouloir frapper Mihno ?**

 **-Il a fait pleurer ma sœur et pour autre chose aussi mais je ne pense pas avoir le droit de t'en parler.**

 **-Oh. Pour Teresa. Évidemment. Si je suis chez Mihno, c'est parce qu'il ne va pas bien aussi.**

 **-Cet à dire ?**

 **-En ce moment, il regrette beaucoup d'avoir gueuler sur Teresa. Il m'a appelé en larme. Ça fait vraiment bizarre.**

 **-Je ne savais pas... Il regrette à ce point là ?**

Newt acquiesce sombrement.

 **-Je devrais le laisser alors...** dis-je. **Mais surtout dis-lui qu'il doit parler à Teresa et en urgence, c'est super important.**

 **-Un problème ?**

 **-On peut dire ça comme ça** , grimaçais-je.

Une voix tremblante s'éleva du haut de l'escalier.

 **-Newt, c'est qui ?**

 **-Je vais y aller,** marmonnais-je en sentant la colère revenir.

Le blond me fit un pauvre sourire et referma la porte. Je savais que Mihno regrettait mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter d'être en colère contre lui.

* * *

Voilà une semaine que Teresa s'enferme dans sa chambre dès qu'elle rentre des cours. Elle dit au parents qu'avec l'arrivée des partiels elle se doit de bosser beaucoup plus. Et ils la croient et l'encouragent. Je suis le seul à l'entendre pleurer le soir et je souffre de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter et la protéger. Je suis à bout de nerfs. Mihno ne l'a apparemment pas appelé et j'hésite à la faire moi-même mais ce n'est sûrement pas la bonne solution. En dernier recours, je pense à aller voir Newt puisque c'est le meilleur ami de l'asiatique. En plus, ça me permettrait de le voir...

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je rejoins le lycée où il se trouve. J'essaie de trouve sa tignasse blonde parmi tous les élèves puis enfin je le vois. Mais il n'est pas seul. Une jeune fille rousse est accroché à son bras et ils rient aux éclats tous les deux, je ne peux m'empêcher de noter la proximité entre eux. Non, c'est plus que de la proximité, elle est carrément collé à lui et leurs têtes sont bien trop proche. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre contre ma cage thoracique. J'y avais cru, j'avais cru à la possibilité d'un amour réciproque avec Newt alors que nous sommes tous deux des hommes et qu'apparemment il a déjà une petite amie. Comment ais-je pu tomber amoureux d'un garçon que je ne connais pas ? Les larmes me piquent les yeux alors que je me détourne de ce spectacle qui me brise. J'en oublie même la raison qui m'a poussé à venir. Je ne vois que cette jeune fille rousse accroché au bras du garçon que j'aime.

* * *

En rentrant à la maison, j'entends des bruits ignobles venir des toilettes. Tess est en train de vomir, je pousse la porte et la voit balancer sa tête en arrière et se reposer sur le mur. Sa peau est blanche, cadavérique même, ses cheveux sont attachés lâchement, son regard bleu est vide et...

 **-Tu pleures...**

 **-Toi aussi tocard...**

Et c'est vrai, je suis en larme pour ce garçon que je connais à peine et dont je suis fou amoureux. Je me laisse moi aussi tomber contre le mur. Teresa s'essuie rapidement et vint contre moi, nos sanglots se mêlent et la tristesse de l'un pénètre dans le cœur de l'autre.

* * *

 _Bon, bah... C'est... heu... gai ? Oui, bon, c'est la déprime totale... Mais la vie n'est pas toute rose ! Et je vous promets que ça ira mieux (enfin sûrement) !_

 _Merci de votre soutien et je vous dis à la prochaine !_

 _Miranda Frost~_


	6. Sors de ma tête

**Out Of Mind - Tove Lo**

 **Chapitre 5 : Sors de ma tête.**

PDV Newt

Après le départ de Thomas de chez Mihno, j'avais expliqué à ce dernier la raison de la venue de Tommy (j'aime bien le surnommer comme ça dans ma tête), mon meilleur ami avait alors appelé Teresa mais elle n'avait pas répondu.

 **-Laisse lui un message,** lui avais-je conseiller.

Il m'avait dit qu'il n'en était pas capable. Depuis il déprimait à mort et refusait de l'appeler ou de la voir. Ça m'énervait de voir mon meilleur ami comme ça. A croire que sans elle, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Pour couronner le tout, Sonya et Aris me faisait vivre un enfer. Sonya était une jeune fille rousse qui était en terminale ES et qui était très amoureuse d'Aris. Jusque là tout va bien sauf qu'elle a décidé de le rendre jaloux avec moi. TRÈS MAUVAISE IDÉE. Aris m'assassine du regard dès que Sonya s'approche de moi. Et cette dernière me hurle qu'il ne l'a remarque même pas. Connerie du siècle. J'aimerais bien savoir c'est quoi leur délire de me parler de leur malchance en vie amoureuse alors que moi je suis amoureux d'un mec que je croise toujours de façon bizarre et gênante (les préservatifs, on s'en souvient !).

Je lève le regard vers l'horloge au-dessus du tableau, encore dix minutes de tortures. Mon dieu, ce prof est tellement soporifique. Je regarde à ma droite et tente de parler à Aris qui me gratifie d'un regard noir.

 **-Tu permet ? J'écoute le cours là.**

Ok mec, je te laisse tranquille. J'arrive pas à le comprendre. Il m'en veut parce que je suis trop proche de Sonya, mais dans ce cas là pourquoi il ne se déclare pas à elle ?! J'espère qu'il ne croit pas qu'on sort ensemble parce que je donne pas cher de ma peau si c'est le cas. Je tente de noter quelques informations sur Montaigne (ce qui est passionnant...) pour faire passer les cinq dernières minutes.

Les cours enfin terminé, je me dirigeais vers la grille quand une masse rousse m'assaillit. Sonya s'accrocha à mon bras et se mit à sourire exagérément, sûrement dans le but de rendre encore plus jaloux Aris. En effet, je le vis un peu plus loin, les sourcils froncé, les bras croisés bref les modes "pas content" et "jaloux" étaient activés. Sonya s'approcha de mon oreille en faisant la moue.

 **-Tu crois que si je t'embrasse, il réagit ? Non parce que là, il s'en bat total...**

J'explosai de rire alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle eut un petit sourire incompréhensif. C'est possible d'être aveugle à ce point ?

 **-Quoi ?**

Mais je rigolais à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

 **-Mais sérieux Newt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Je me calmais peu à peu et essuyais une larme qui m'avait échappé.

 **-Sonya, Aris est sur le point de me tuer. Juste à cause de ça** , dis-je en désignant ses bras enlacer autour du mien.

 **-Mais il ne dit rien !**

 **-C'est Aris** , dis-je en haussant les épaules. **Tu devra faire le premier pas.**

Je me remis à rire en imaginant la scène et Sonya se mit elle aussi à rire aux éclats. Je me calmais un peu puis voyant la proximité qu'on avait tous les deux, je priais pour qu'Aris ne nous ait pas vu. Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Aris, à la place je vis un jeune homme brun de dos qui ressemblait bien trop à...

 **-Thomas ?** marmonnais-je.

 **-Pardon ?** fit Sonya.

 **-Non, rien, j'ai cru voir...**

Je secouai la tête, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, que ferait-il ici ? Le garçon avait disparu quand je regardai à nouveau. Sonya me gratifia d'un regard inquiet.

 **-Newt, tu es sur que ça va ? Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu me dis hein !**

Sonya était très inquiète pour moi depuis l'accident. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant et elle se détendit. On pris chacun notre car et je m'endormis lors du trajet. Je me réveillai juste à mon arrêt. J'avais encore cinq minutes de marche après ça et enfin, je pu m'étaler comme une merde sur mon canapé. J'étais lessivé et ma cicatrice au torse me tirait un peu, rien d'alarmant bien sur mais c'était tout de même gênant. Après un long soupir, je sortis mes cours de la journée pour les retravailler un minimum. Finalement je me mis un épisode de Game of Throne en me faisant à manger. Sauf qu'au bout de dix minutes, mes pensées divaguèrent sur Thomas. Je ne pouvais plus le nier, ses yeux noisettes me hantaient, je rêvais de son sourire craquant, ses mains se posant doucement sur ma nuque et ses lèvres... Bordel, ses lèvres ! Je lâcha brusquement le couteau qui me servait à couper divers ingrédients et me retenu au bord de l'évier, penché en avant.

 **-Sors de ma tête, Tommy... Bordel, SORS DE LÀ !**

J'étais en train de devenir cinglé à cause de ce type. Mes yeux s'embuèrent un peu. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est sans doute impossible entre lui et moi.

 **-Newt... Newt !**

Je relève la tête. Mihno se tient à quelques pas de moi, la clé de secours de mon appart dans les mains. Je les lui ai donné en cas de problème. Il a dû frapper et je n'ai pas entendu.

 **-Mec, ça va pas ?**

Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler. J'hésite à lui demander s'il m'a entendu crié.

 **-Je t'ai entendu** , me dit-il avant que je lui pose la question. **Et je comprends.**

Il détourne le regard.

 **-Teresa...** commençais-je.

 **-Je ne l'ai toujours pas appelé.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes non ?**

 **-Bien sur que oui ! Plus que tout même.**

Sa voix se brise sur la fin de sa phrase. Il baisse le regard et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

 **-Mec, j'sais plus quoi faire.**

Ne supportant plus la dépression de Mihno, je décide de prendre les choses en main. J'attrape ma veste, éteint la télé qui tournait toujours au fond et prend mes clés. Je pousse mon meilleur ami devant moi et on sort dans la rue.

 **-Newt ?**

 **-On va voir Teresa.**

 **-Tu déconne ?!**

 **-J'ai l'air de rire ? Bon sang, vous me faites chier avec vos histoires de cœur qui pourrait courir facilement.**

 **\- "Courir" ?**

 **-Oh ta gueule.**

Il m'arrivait encore d'utiliser un mot au lieu d'un autre mais c'était vraiment de plus en plus rare. Je l'obligeai à prendre le bus et il me fit la gueule pendant la moitié du trajet puis d'un seul coup, il se tourna vers moi.

 **-En fait tu fais ça parce que tu veux voir ton Tommy ?**

Il me fit ce sourire narquois que je hais tant et je lève les yeux aux ciels. " **Si tu veux** " marmonnais-je. Je ne pouvais clairement pas le démentir. Je pensais à Thomas presque tout le temps, j'avais même cru le voir près du lycée ! Je deviens vraiment cinglé. De son côté, Mihno avait arrêté de sourire, son regard s'était voilé de tristesse, sa lèvre inférieur tremblait et son pied tressaillait en permanence. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait chez Teresa, il stressait. Depuis qu'il était avec elle, il avait changé. Teresa l'avait changé, il restait toujours Mihno la grande gueule mais il semblait moins se foutre du reste du monde et il semblait plus heureux aussi. Le bus s'arrêta et Mihno se tourna vers moi avec un regard effrayé. Je posa ma main sur son épaule.

 **-Ça ira.**

On sortit et on se dirigeait vers la maison des Edison. Mihno semblait se liquéfier à mesure qu'on approchait de la maison. Je le poussai jusqu'à la porte et je vis sa main trembler lorsqu'il la leva vers la porte. Son poing frappa trois petits coups et après quelques instants la porte s'ouvrit sur Teresa. Son état faisait peur. Elle avait des cernes noires, ses yeux étaient ternes et surtout elle semblait vidé de toute son énergie. En voyant Mihno, son visage se crispa dans une grimace mêlant colère, tristesse, peur et dégoût. La porte claqua violemment avant que mon ami ne puisse dire un seul mot. Il ne réagit pas directement puis il se pinça fortement les lèvres.

 **-Teresa... Je sais que t'es derrière cette porte ! Je- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis, tout ce que je t'ai fais. On aurait pas dû s'engueuler à cause de Brenda, je t'assure que c'est qu'une pote et j'aurais pas dû parler d'elle comme je l'ai fais... Teresa, c'est toi que j'aime et s'il faut que je te le déclare tous les jours pour que tu me pardonnes je le ferais, s'il faut que je te demande en mariage alors je le ferais, je ferais tous ce que tu me demande mais s'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Je t'aime, Tess. Je-**

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et une gifle fusa vite suivit d'un baiser langoureux. Je sais que les femmes ont des sautes d'humeur parfois mais là quand même ! Elle le prend dans ses bras et lui murmure des "Je suis désolée" alors que Mihno lui répète "Je t'aime" sans arrêt. Une bonne chose de faite. Elle se recule pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent et c'est là que je remarque que quelque chose cloche. Teresa est assez fine pourtant une petite bosse ressort au niveau de son ventre. J'écarquille les yeux, ce n'est tout de même pas ce que je crois, si ?! Oh tiens, Mihno vient de s'en rendre compte aussi.

 **-Heu Tess, je veux pas dire que t'es grosse mais...**

 **-Je suis enceinte,** dit-elle de but en blanc.

Ah si c'est ce que je croyais. Et Mihno a beugué.

 **-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça c'est juste... Oh mon dieu, ça me stresse tellement et puis je ne savais pas puisque j'ai continué à avoir mes règles. Ça fait trois mois en fait et je l'ai sus juste après notre engueulade. Mihno, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

Elle a les larmes aux yeux et panique totalement alors que mon ami reste immobile, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. C'est à ce moment là que Thomas arrive derrière elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant mais lui me fusille du regard puis le détourne et ça me blesse tellement que j'ai envie de pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal bordel ?! Voyant le temps se couvrir, Teresa nous dit de rentrer mais je refuse et prétexte qu'elle devrait passer du temps seule avec Mihno. Elle observe son frère longuement, semblant attendre une intervention de sa part mais il finit par s'en aller en disant qu'il est fatigué. Teresa semble déconcerté pour une raison que j'ignore, elle s'excuse auprès de moi et pousse Mihno à l'intérieur (je crois que son cerveau s'est déconnecté). Elle se retourne vers moi puis :

 **-Merci Newt.**

 **-C'est normal, Mihno a vraiment besoin de toi. Et je vous apporte tout mon soutien pour... le bébé.**

Elle me fait un petit sourire gêné et je lui dis au revoir.

* * *

Je hurle. Intérieurement mes sentiments se déchaînent, hurlent et les larmes coulent silencieuses sur mes joues. Je voudrais revenir avant. Avant de rencontrer Thomas. Il n'a pas le droit de s'accaparer mon cœur et mes pensées de la sorte. Il n'a pas le droit de me bousiller le cœur. Comment est-ce possible d'être détruit par un regard ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

De toute façon je le savais, je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer, Tommy, alors sors de ma tête... Je t'en supplie.

* * *

 _Coucou !_

 _Bon, c'est toujours pas super gai cependant il y a un problème en moins ! Enfin presque..._

 _Je vous remercie pour vos petites reviews :) et les follows !_

 _Comme toujours, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews, je suis super désolé pour les fautes et je vous dites à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Miranda Frost ~_


	7. Je t'aime

**Give me love - Ed Sheeran**

 **Chapitre 6 : Je t'aime...  
**

PDV Thomas

Il est sept heure passé et Teresa et Mihno sont toujours enfermés dans la chambre de ma sœur. Je conçois qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire, un bébé c'est énorme à leur âge cependant nos parents arrivent souvent aux alentours de dix-neuf heures et je ne suis pas sûr que Teresa soit prête à leur présenter Mihno et expliquer sa grossesse. J'aimerais les interrompre mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappe à la porte de ma sœur et j'entends clairement un « entrez ». J'ouvre doucement la porte et découvre Tess allonger, sa tête reposant sur les jambes de Mihno qui est assis contre la tête de lit. Il a une main dans les cheveux de ma sœur et l'autre sur son ventre.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Thomas ?** Me demande-t-elle.

 **-Il est sept heure passé et...**

 **-Les parents.**

Elle se relève d'un seul coup sous le regard surpris de l'asiatique. Elle pose une main sur sa joue et un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me sens un peu de trop d'un coup.

 **-Il faut que tu t'en aille. Mes parents–**

Une porte claque.

 **-Vous êtes là, les enfants ?**

Teresa me lance un regard paniqué, je me dépêche de lui tendre un pull à moi qui cachera son petit ventre. Quant à Mihno il se relève d'un seul coup et semble attendre une sentence de mort.

 **-Oui, oui** , fait Teresa en sortant à moitié de la chambre. **C'est juste.. heu...**

Elle inspire longuement et je l'entends descendre les escaliers.

 **-Maman je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.**

Mihno et moi échangeons un regard surpris – un peu paniqué pour lui – et sortons dans le couloir.

 **-Min' tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ?**

Sa voix tremble un peu. Le brun, résigné, descend les escaliers puis je le suis. Ma mère est dans l'entrée et sourit largement à Mihno.

 **-Qui est ce jeune homme, Teresa ?**

 **-Maman, je te présente Mihno, mon petit ami depuis cinq mois.**

 **-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance madame Edison.**

 **-Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi Carla** , dit-elle souriante puis elle se tourna vers Tess : **peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ne pas nous avoir présenter ce charmant jeune homme plut tôt ?**

 **-Un mot : papa.**

 **-Hé bien si ton père n'est pas content, c'est son problème. Moi, je trouve ce Mihno très poli pour l'instant.**

J'aime beaucoup le « pour l'instant » qu'a rajouté ma mère et ce sourire flippant. Je crois bien avoir vu Mihno avaler sa salive difficilement.

 **-Tu reste dîner ?**

 **-Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter et je n'ai pas prévenu mes parents,** puis voyant le regard déçu de ma mère et sa perte de sourire : **mais je serais heureux de venir dîner un autre jour.**

Ma mère récupéra son sourire.

 **-Tant mieux alors, et tu pourras rencontrer mon mari, il n'est pas si méchant tu sais. Juste un peu protecteur. Je te raccompagne à la porte ?**

 **-Heu oui, bien sur.**

Ma sœur et moi nous regardons blasés du comportement de ma mère. A tous les coups, elle va lui faire des petites « recommandations » à propos de Teresa. Je remonte à l'étage vite suivit par ma sœur.

 **-Tom, faut qu'on parle.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Teresa n'a pas l'air contente du tout et j'ignore la raison de ce soudain énervement. Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose de travers.

 **-D'accord, de quoi ?**

 **-De Newt.**

A la simple mention de ce nom, mon regard s'assombrit. Mon cœur bat plus vie et j'ai envie de lui dire d'arrêter.

 **-Pourquoi veux-tu me parler de lui ?** Crachais-je.

 **-Pourquoi agis-tu de la sorte avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu le fusille du regard et que tu l'ignore ? Je croyais que tu l'appréciais... même plus que ça.**

 **-Rien, il n'a rien fait.**

Je commence à me détourner d'elle mais elle me rattrape par le poignet.

 **-A quoi ça sert que j'espère et que je l'aime à en crever si c'est impossible** , marmonnais-je. **Il a une copine, je les ai vus. Et il riait tellement à ses côtés. Ils étaient proches comme je ne pourrais jamais l'être avec lui. Faut qu'il s'éloigne de moi.  
**

 **-Et donc c'est pour ça que tu agis comme un parfait idiot.**

 **-Teresa...**

 **-Non, Thomas, ça suffit. Tu déprime comme pas possible et moi, j'ai un putain de bébé dans le ventre alors tu vas te sortir les doigts du cul et aller le voir point.**

J'aurais presque pus voir des flammes de détermination dans ses yeux.

 **-Tess, c'est quoi le rapport avec le bébé ?**

 **-Aucun, juste mes hormone qui travaillent.**

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle s'en alla me laissant seul au milieu du couloir. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, ma sœur allait sûrement être de plus en plus exécrable dans les jours à suivre. Son idée d'aller voir Newt me semblait totalement incongrue. Bon, ok, je mourrais d'envie de le voir mais lui alors ? Il avait sans doute mieux à faire...avec sa copine par exemple. Rien que de revoir cette pouf rousse agrippée à lui. Je ne suis pas jaloux, pas le moins du même mais quand même elle en faisant pas un peu trop ? Et puis ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble, elle est banal alors que lui c'est... c'est Newt quoi. Il a un magnifique sourire, des yeux pétillants de vie et quand il dort il est tellement adorable. Oh bon sang, faut vraiment que j'arrête de divaguer. Je descendis dans la cuisine quand j'entendis ma mère chantonner. Je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

 **-Tu as l'air bien contente.**

Ma mère se retourna avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **-Évidemment ! J'ai un beau-fils qui semble considérer Teresa comme la plus belle chose au monde, que demander de plus ?**

" _Qu'il ne l'ai pas engrosser ?_ " Je me retins de dire ça. Il manquerait plus qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque.

 **-Et toi, que pense-tu de Mihno ?**

 **-C'est un mec sympa, je ne me fais pas de souci pour Teresa.**

 **-Tant mieux alors.**

Elle retourna à sa cuisine tout en chantonnant du David Bowie (oui, sa mort l'a beaucoup affecté). Je délaissais ma mère pour aller me reposer quelques minutes.

* * *

Je me réveillais avec une impression de ne pas avoir dormis du tout. Ce qui était en fait le cas puisque j'avais passé une partie de la nuit à ruminer à propos de Newt et de sa pouf rousse. J'avais conscience de m'être un peu trop emporter quand je l'ai avais vu et je n'aurais sans doute pas dû me comporter de la sorte en le voyant. Cependant je suis à peu près sûr que c'est sa copine, la façon dont ils se comportaient tous les deux ne laissait pas vraiment de place aux doutes. Tess était revenu me voir après le repas, elle m'avait dit que je devrais demander des infos à Mihno. Dans l'ensemble c'est une bonne idée, mais Mihno est quand même le meilleur ami de Newt et je ne veux pas que ce dernier soit au courant que je l'aime. Je voudrais que personne ne soit au courant en fait même pas moi. Au moins, je crèverais de jalousie sans savoir pourquoi et je continuerais à vivre ma petite vie sans embrouille. J'aurais pas pus tomber amoureux de Brenda par exemple ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple, quoique vu son caractère... Ouais, non, ça aurait pas forcément été plus simple.

Après avoir errer dans la maison toute la matinée (les parents étant au boulot et Tess dormant comme un bébé), je décidais de préparer à manger pour Teresa et moi et éventuellement Mihno. Je l'ai appelé pour qu'il vienne réveiller Teresa, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même sans mourir en passant. Des coups retentirent alors que je finissais de cuire les escalopes.

 **-Entre ! C'est ouvert.**

 **-Salut mec.**

Je me retournais à peine, préférant garder un œil sur la nourriture.

 **-Elle pionce encore ?**

 **-Ouep.**

 **-Bon, son prince charmant va aller la réveiller d'un doux baiser,** ricana l'asiatique.

 **-Épargne-moi les détails Mihno,** dis-je en riant un peu.

Je l'entendis gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Dix minutes plus tard, il redescendit les marches avec Teresa dans les bras en mode princesse.

 **-Mademoiselle ne voulait pas marcher,** m'expliqua-t-il en déposant la-dite mademoiselle sur la chaise en face de moi.

 **-Merci mon prince,** fit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front. Qu'est-ce que tu as cuisiner Thomas ?

 **-Escalopes et spaghettis.**

Je les servis et nous nous mîmes à table.

 **-Thomas, tu n'as rien à demander à Mihno ?**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore ? Je fronçais les sourcils pour montrer mon incompréhension. Face à mon comportement, elle soupira.

 **-Bon puisque mon petit frère est trop idiot pour te demander, moi je vais le faire. Est-ce que Newt à une copine ?**

Mihno se tourna brusquement vers moi avec un air de chien content.

 **-Tu l'aimes ?**

 **-Non !**

 **-Thomas !**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Je le savais !**

Je claquais mon front contre la table. J'entendis Mihno rire.

 **-Il est célib' t'en fais pas. J'imagine que si tu crois qu'il est en couple c'est à cause de Sonya ? Elle est rousse et très tactile et il parait qu'en ce moment elle va rendre jaloux Aris. A tous les coups, elle se sert de Newt pour ça.**

 **-T'es sérieux ?** demandais-je.

 **-Ouais, en plus Newt aussi t'apprécie disons... beaucoup.**

Je commençais à me demander s'il ne se foutait pas de moi. Apparemment non.

 **-Va le voir mec, je suis sérieux. Newt a très mal pris que tu le regarde comme un chien avant-hier.**

 **-Je sais** , dis-je en baissant les yeux. **J'ai merdé.**

 **-Clairement oui. Tu devrais aller le voir.  
**

 **-Il va mal me recevoir.**

 **-Sans aucun doute. C'est à toi de te démerder. Privilégie les gestes aux mots, conseil d'ami.  
**

Je savais que Mihno avait raison et déjà, un plan se formait dans mon esprit. Je finissais de manger puis fit la vaisselle alors que le couple sortait.

* * *

J'y avais pensé toute l'après-midi, j'avais imaginé tous les scénarios, les répliques, les excuses, tout. J'avais demandé l'adresse de Newt à Mihno. Et me voilà debout devant sa porte d'appartement. Je ne voulais pas utiliser l'interphone (il ne m'aurait pas permit d'entrer) alors j'avais profité de la sortie d'une vieille dame pour rentrer dans l'immeuble. Tremblant, je frappais à sa porte. J'entendis un "J'arrive!" suivit de pas précipité. La porte s'ouvrit

 **-Ou-**

Il écarquilla les yeux en me voyant puis son regard s'assombrit et il

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Thomas ?**

A la vue du blond, mon cœur s'emballa. Toutes les phrases que j'avais préparé s'évanouirent d'un seul coup. Alors je fis ce que Mihno m'avait conseillé. Je capturais ses lèvres tout en attrapant sa taille. Il ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne force la barrière de ses lèvres avec ma langue. A partir de là, tout s'accelera. Il répondit au baiser furieusement et plaça ses mains derrière ma nuque. Il m'agrippait de façon à me faire entrer dans son appartement. Je poussais la porte du pied alors que nos baisers s'enchaînaient, nous empêchant de reprendre notre souffle correctement. Combien de temps avais-je attendu ça ? Je fus soudainement plaquer contre un mur. Nos lèvres se décollèrent mais nos têtes ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant.

 **-Newt...**

 **-La ferme !**

Il repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant son ventre plat. Il me débarrassa de ma veste et la jeta quelque part. Quant à moi, je lui enlevait son t-shirt rapidement et commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Un petit gémissement m'encouragea. Ma main caressa son torse puis s'arrêta, tout comme mes baisers. Je sentais sous mes doigts la cicatrice de l'opération et les mains de Newt accrochés à mon cou tremblaient un peu. Je relevais mon regard vers lui, ses yeux noisettes semblaient me fuir, son souffle était court et ses joues étaient rougies. Je posais alors ma main sur sa joue, le faisant me regarder dans les yeux. Je rassemblais toute la douceur que j'avais pour lui et lui murmurait enfin ces deux mots que je ne pouvais dire qu'à lui.

 **-Je t'aime...**

* * *

 _Moi, sadique ? Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... Au moins c'est plus gai qu'avant nan ?  
_

 _Bon c'est un chapitre un peu en retard mais j'ai eu des bacs blancs donc je ne pouvais pas trop écrire._

 _J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions ! Et je voudrais savoir si vous voulez un lemon ou pas parce que je n'en ai jamais fait et ce n'était pas dans mes projets mais peut-être que finalement, j'en ferais un si vous voulez._

 _Bisous à tous !_


	8. Moment parfait

**Written in the Stars - The Girl and the Dreamcatcher**

 **Chapitre 7 : Moment parfait.**

PDV Newt

La main de Thomas reposait sur mon cœur, au niveau de la blessure. Ses lèvres avaient murmurés ce que j'avais tant rêvé pourtant je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Malgré son regard sérieux et ces baisers ardents dont il m'avait fait part.

 **-Quoi ?**

Bravo Newt, brillant comme répartie.

Les lèvres de Thomas commencèrent à trembler quelques peu.

 **-Je... Je t'aime, Newt.**

 **-Tu l'as redis...** murmurais-je.

Je fis un pas en arrière.

 **-Oh bon sang, redis le encore.**

 **-Je t'aime. Je t'aime Newt, à en crever.**

 **-Alors embrasse-moi.**

Il n'attendit pas que je le supplie pour capturer mes lèvres avec ferveur. Ses mains caressaient délicatement mon torse, effleurant la cicatrice, celle qui m'avait fait revenir à la réalité quelques minutes plus tôt. Je le plaquais à nouveau contre le mur et plaçait mes mains au niveau des ses hanches. Je n'avais jamais ressentis un tel sentiments, ça commençait par un frisson qui te remontait dans la colonne vertébrale puis allait se loger dans ton ventre créant des milliers de papillons dansants. On s'embrassait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il n'y avait plus que de nous deux, peu importe l'avis des autres. Une apocalypse zombie aurait très bien pu arriver que je n'aurais rien remarqué. Comme poussé par une sorte d'instinct, je lui retirais son t-shirt et commençais à embrasser la base de son cou. Il pencha la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement très provocateur.

 **-Bon sang, Tommy, tu vas me rendre fou...**

 **-Et moi alors, tu crois que tu m'as pas déjà rendu fou ?** répliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

Il me releva a tête pour reprendre doucement mes lèvres. C'était incroyablement tendre. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de me briser.

Je le poussais jusqu'au canapé et le fit s'asseoir dessus. Il m'entraîna sur ses genoux en m'embrassant dans le cou. C'était parfait...

Sauf que tout moment parfait à un fin. Et celui-ci aussi.

 **-NEWT ! J'AI RÉUSSI !**

La porte venait de s'ouvrir dans un grands fracas et Sonya avait déboulé dans l'appartement. Sous la surprise, Thomas m'avait lâché donc j'ai glissé donc il a voulu me rattraper et du coup on se retrouve par terre, lui sur moi et en plus son pantalon est ouvert. Et non ce n'est absolument pas moi qui l'ai déboutonné lorsque je l'ai plaqué contre le mur, c'est faux... (Ou pas).

 **-Oh... Je dérange.**

 **-Non, tu crois ?!** dis-je alors que Thomas ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

Je le fis s'écarter et il remit bien son pantalon.

 **-Je... Je vais y aller,** marmonna-t-il.

Je rattrapai son bras et l'obligeai à se rasseoir sur le canapé.

 **-Non, tu reste.**

Je ne suis ni possessif, ni autoritaire, c'est juste qu'il est hors de question qu'il me laisse après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sonya ?**

Elle me présenta le bouquet de roses qu'elle avait dans les mains. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

 **-C'est de la part d'Aris, il y a une carte et devine la meilleure... Il m'a demandé un rendez-vous ! Ow... Il est tellement mignon.**

 **-Et c'est pour ÇA que tu me dérange ?**

En temps normal, je ne réagirais pas de la sorte mais là, LÀ ! J'étais à deux doigts de conclure avec Tommy et bon sang, ça me frustre tellement. Le visage de Sonya se ferma et je compris aisément qu'elle était vexée. Je passais une main sur mon visage et me relevais.

 **-Écoute Sonya, je suis très heureux pour toi mais...**

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je vis Thomas me regarder peiné et surtout totalement rhabillé.

 **-Je suis désolé Newt mais je vais vraiment y aller. Ma sœur vient de m'envoyer un sms et... elle a besoin de moi.**

Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis il s'approcha et déposa un simple baiser sur mes lèvres. Je restais coi, ne sachant que faire alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, j'aurais répondu à ce petit baiser sans problème. Il finit par s'enfuir dans le couloir en adressant un petit hochement de tête à Sonya. Je ne fis aucun mouvement jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de mon amie.

 **-Newt ! Mais réponds-moi !**

 **-Hein ? Oh désolé. T'as dis quoi ?**

 **-J'ai dis que je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit copain et qu'il avait l'air sympas. On pourrait se faire un rendez-vous de couple un de ces quatre, t'en dis quoi ?**

 **-Mais Thomas et moi, on est pas... en couple.**

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Il y a juste deux minutes on se sautait dessus mais je ne sais pas si on peut se définir comme un couple. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il m'a embrassé en quittant la pièce comme si j'étais son petit-copain mais est-ce qu'ils nous considèrent comme un couple ? Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus. Sonya émit un petit rire, se moquant allégrement de moi.

 **-Vraiment Newt ? Tu veux me faire croire que ce mec et toi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Dois-je te rappeler que je vous ai surpris à demi-nus en pleines préliminaires.**

 **-Ce n'était pas... Bon sang, tu peux arrêter de sourire comme ça, on dirait une véritable perverse.**

 **-C'est pas ma faute si t'es débraillé comme pas possible avec un suçon hyper voyant dans le cou.**

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible, je ne me souvenais même pas qu'il l'ai fait. Je me ruais dans la salle de bain pour m'observer dans le miroir et en effet, j'avais un suçon à la base du cou. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ça. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable relation amoureuse alors je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment interpréter ça. Sur ce coup, Thomas m'avait vraiment perdu. Ce que je ne comprenais pas aussi c'était comment il avait eu mon adresse et comment il était passé de regard noir et ignorance à "je-te-saute-dessus-sans-raison". Enfin "sans-raison"... Il avait quand même dit qu'il m'aimait.

Oh bon sang.

Il m'aime.

Thomas m'aime.

Thomas...

 **-Newt, tu vas bien ?**

Sonya venait d'arriver dans la salle de bain et me regardait inquiète.

 **-Oui, je vais bien, parfaitement bien même.**

 **-T'es sûr ? T'as une tête de... psychopathe.**

Je lui tapais l'arrière du crâne.

 **-Très aimable à toi.**

 **-Hé, je m'inquiète pour toi.**

 **-Et ce n'est pas une raison de débarquer sans prévenir surtout que t'as sans doute mieux à faire avec ton Aris.**

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la rousse, puis elle me claqua deux baisers sur les joues et s'en alla en me criant qu'elle avait enfin réussi. Une bonne chose de faite.

* * *

Le lendemain, je fus très dissipé en cours. Impossible de me concentrer quand Tommy occupait mes pensées et surtout quand Aris babillait joyeusement sur le thème "Sonya, lumière de ma vie". A la pause je fis exprès de manger avec d'autre gens de ma classe, je voulais à tout pris éviter de tenir la chandelle aux deux amoureux. La journée passait lentement. Mon dernier cours fut l'histoire-géographie et bien que ce fut sympas je ne pouvais détacher les yeux de l'horloge tout en espérant que le temps passe plus vite. J'étais le premier dans le couloir et à peine sortit je m'arrêtais net. Thomas m'attendait, appuyé contre le mur, un bonnet sur la tête, des lunettes de vues et des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Son style le rendait incroyablement mignon et totalement passe-partout. Je m'approchais et lui tapotais l'épaule. Il se tournait vers moi en sursautant puis il se mit à sourire.

 **-Hey Newt, je heu... Je suis venu te voir enfin parce que enfin, tu sais...** dit-il en enlevant ses écouteurs.

 **-Non je ne sais pas, dis-moi.**

Il semblait totalement déconcerté et ça me faisait rire. Il prit soudainement un air sérieux.

 **-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Quand je t'ai dis "Je t'aime", tu ne m'as pas répondu.**

Je fus à mon tour déconcerté. Avait-il vraiment besoin que je le dise pour qu'il comprenne que je l'aime ? Apparemment oui. Je m'approchai donc de lui, posant mes mains sur son torse et murmurait à son oreille :

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime, Tommy.**

Il se mit à sourire puis agrippant ma nuque, il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. J'entendis quelques petites remarques mais je m'en foutais. Je me mis à rire contre ses lèvres, il s'écarta incrédule.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Non, c'est juste... Je trouve ça incroyable que d'un coup on s'embrasse comme un vieux couple et tout.**

 **-Donc... on est en couple ?**

Je lui tapais l'arrière du crâne.

 **-Bien sur, et sache que plus personne n'a le droit de t'approcher de trop près.**

 **-Oh un Newt jaloux ?**

 **-Ça se pourrait.**

Il m'attrapait la main et m'entraînait dehors.

 **-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?**

 **-Non pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu voudrais pas venir à la maison ?**

C'était un peu audacieux vu qu'on venait à peine de se mettre en couple mais j'avais cette drôle d'impression avec Tommy, l'impression qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Il me fit un petit sourire avant d'accepter. De loin, je vis Sonya et Aris me regarder en souriant. On prit le car et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Mihno.

 **-Comment va Teresa ?**

 **-Mmh bien la plupart du temps, elle a quelques sautes d'humeur mais Mihno est là pour la combler.**

 **-Tant mieux, j'ai quand même du mal à l'imaginer papa.**

 **-Moi aussi** , rigola-t-il.

 **-Au fait hier, elle ne t'a pas vraiment envoyer de SMS ?**

 **-Non** , avoua-t-il honteux, **mais je me sentais trop mal à l'aise et j'avais peur qu'en fait tu ne veuille pas de moi.**

 **-Si tu avais peur comment ça se fait que tu sois venu aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Teresa et Mihno sont très très très convaincant.**

Je riais en imaginant Mihno et Teresa engueuler Thomas pour qu'il vienne me voir. Le pauvre, je l'embrassais sur la tempe. J'aimais ce sentiment de plénitude quand il était avec moi. A l'appart il se comportait comme s'il avait toujours été là. On avait mangé des pâtes en regardant Doctor Who, je m'étais endormis dans ses bras sur le canapé puis il m'avait à moitié réveillé et porté jusque mon lit. Il s'était couché près de moi et on s'était regardé dans les yeux, il m'avait dis de dormir et je m'étais blottis contre lui. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir eu pareil moment de plénitude. Thomas était tellement adorable avec moi. Quand je l'avais vu venir me chercher dans les arbres quand j'avais croisé son regard, je ne m'étais pas imaginé tout ça pourtant on était là, couché dans les bras l'un de l'autre à savourer ce moment parfait.

* * *

 _Hey..._

 _Hem merci aux quelques reviewers c'est vraiment adorable de me laisser vos petites reviews comme ça :) Sinon je voulais vous dire que ça m'attriste un peu de voir que vous êtes que quelques uns sur les followers à reviewers. C'est vrai que je fais pas ça pour avoir de la reconnaissance ou quoique ce soit mais ce serait vraiment cool d'avoir un avis sur ce je fais. Je sais que peu de personne liront ce message mais je voulais le dire voilà._

 _Encore merci de me suivre et à la prochaine !_

 _Miranda Frost~_

 _PS : pour ceux que ça intéresse un OS Newtmas va bientôt arriver ;)_


	9. L'accouchement

PDV Thomas

Nous étions tranquillement assis devant la télé à regarder Harry Potter. Teresa et Mihno avait monopolisé le grand canapé et Newt était assis sur mes genoux alors que j'étais sur le fauteuil. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, il était presque dix-sept heure.

 **-Ça va pas.**

La voix de Teresa avait claqué durement. Elle s'était un peu redressé et sa main droite reposait sur son ventre rebondie. Son visage avait adopté une expression inquiète.

 **-Ça va pas du tout.**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi tu me fais peur !**

Mihno commençait à paniquer.

 **-Contractions.**

On aurait pu paniquer, hurler et se demander quoi faire. Surtout que les parents étaient absents et qu'il y avait quand même deux semaines d'avances mais on avait tout prévu. Newt se précipita dans l'escalier en disant qu'il prenait la valise, Mihno commençait à relever Teresa délicatement et moi je récupérais les clés de la voiture. Il nous fallut quelques minutes pour prendre la voiture en direction de l'hôpital. Tess respirait difficilement et moi aussi d'ailleurs, le stress de ma sœur m'étreignait. Newt prévint les parents par sms. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me remémorer le jour où mes parents ont tout su. C'était deux semaines après notre mise en couple à Newt et moi, Tess entamait son quatrième mois de grossesse, son ventre était assez rebondie et elle passait son temps avec de large pull. On avait décidé d'annoncer tout en bloc, ma mise en couple et sa grossesse. Mihno l'avait déjà annoncé à ses parents et ils l'avaient plutôt bien accepté par contre sa mère lui avait fait une belle morale sur la façon de s'occuper d'une femme. On avait aucune idée de comment allaient réagir nos parents.

Pour la mise en couple, ils n'avaient pas vraiment été surpris. En effet Newt passait beaucoup de temps à la maison et apparemment ma façon de le regarder ne trompait personne. Pour ce qu'y est de la grossesse, Teresa avait lâché la nouvelle de but en blanc. Et la réaction de nos parents fut surprenantes. Mon père avait juste fixer Teresa très longuement sans aucune expression quant à ma mère, après quelques minutes elle avait juste dit : " **Qui veut un peu de flanc ?** ". Sa voix était un peu trop aiguë. Finalement mon père l'avait regardé et lui avait répondu : " **Moi** ". Teresa et moi étions sur le cul alors que nos petits-copains respectifs étaient à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

 **-Maman, papa, je viens de vous dire que-**

 **-Oui, on a compris ma chérie, on a compris** , la coupa maman.

Leur réaction était totalement incompréhensible.

 **-Vous avez une idée de prénom ?** demanda papa.

Vraiment incompréhensible.

 **-Mais vous vous en foutez ?** fit Tess, perdue.

 **-Non. C'est juste que vous avez la particularité de vous foutre de ce que vos parents vous disent donc on accepte, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Donc le prénom ?**

 **-On y a pas encore pensé.**

 **-Vous devriez. Nous on avait penser à tout sauf au prénom, et on s'est retrouvé bien con quand Carla a accouché de toi.**

 **-Vous me l'aviez jamais dit !**

La discussion s'était tourné sur l'accouchement de maman et l'oubli de prénom. Finalement nos parents l'avaient plutôt bien accepter, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de tout le monde. Le ventre de Teresa fut bientôt impossible à cacher et les gens la dévisageait dans la rue, rendant Teresa ingérable et très susceptible. Mihno veillait au grain et faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien sans l'étouffer (il avait bien compris que c'était la pire solution surtout quand elle lui avait hurlé qu'elle était enceinte et pas mourante). De notre côté, on vivait un véritable idylle avec Newt. Enfin "idylle". Les gens nous dévisage aussi et même si Newt dit que c'est pas grave, ça à le don de m'énerver énormément. Une fois, on est aller au cinéma tous les quatre, un couple gay et le ventre rond d'une très jeune adulte (que certain qualifie d'ado) ça plaît pas des masses à la société et j'ai cru que j'allais frapper cette vieille bique hurlant que " **Oh les jeunes, y devraient avoir honte d'eux ! Ces PD sont pas humains et puis cette gamine en cloque ! Ah bah c'est sur qu'avec ces chinois qui bouffe du chien ! Ils emmerdent vraiment le monde!** " et elle continuait et personne ne l'arrêtait. Finalement Mihno s'en ait chargé.

 **-Excusez-moi madame mais actuellement vous emmerdez plus le monde que nous, vos voisins ont l'air de vouloir vous étranglez d'ailleurs et si vous pouviez avancer au guichet, s'il-vous-plaît, merci.**

 **-Comment osez-vous !**

 **-Ah et je suis coréen, pas chinois. Merci bien.**

Ça avait fait rire la moitié de la file et la "charmante" dame était passer de rouge à blanc puis vert. Elle avait finie par quitter la file et sortir du cinéma. Un couple et leurs enfants avaient remercier Mihno.

Je me rends compte que y a des gens cons vraiment renfermé mais il y aussi beaucoup de personnes ouvertes d'esprits, capable d'accepter et ça me rend serein par rapport à l'avenir.

* * *

Je me garais juste devant les portes de la clinique et somma Mihno d'emmener Teresa au plus vite. Il prit la valise d'une main puis aida sa petite-amie à descendre. J'allais me garer dans le parking, jurant sur le manque de place en même temps. Je sautais de la voiture accompagné de Newt, il m'attrapait la main pour me ralentir.

 **-Thomas** , dit-il en posant sa main sur mon cœur qui battait trop fort, **calme-toi. Tout ira bien, ta sœur ira bien.**

J'hochais la tête et avec un sourire il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. On entrait dans le service maternité et demandait des nouvelles à l'infirmière de l'accueil.

 **-Edison Teresa... Alors... Ah voilà ! Le travail n'a pas commencé mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Par contre vous ne pouvez pas aller la voir, je suis désolée.**

 **-Oui, d'accord, on comprend.**

J'étais déçu de ne pas pouvoir être là pour ma sœur mais c'était sûrement mieux. Mon stress ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

 **-Newt ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Ils vont devenir parents.**

Ma question sonnait vraiment comme une affirmation. Newt se tourna vers moi et éclata de rire puis voyant mon désarroi, il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les embrassa.

 **-Oui et ce gosse aura un tonton et un parrain trop cool.**

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres alors que je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de mon petit-ami. Nos mains restèrent liés. Je faisais des petits cercles sur le dos de sa main avec mon pouce. C'était étrange de se dire qu'en quelques mois, tout avait changé. J'avais trouvé Newt, Tess était tombée enceinte. Tout avait changé si vite. Malgré leur jeune âge ma sœur et Mihno s'étaient très vite arranger pour le bébé à venir, ils avaient trouvés l'appart avait vérifier chaque chose pour être sûr que ce soit un environnement sains et malgré quelques petites engueulades, ils étaient tous ce qu'il y a de plus amoureux. J'en serais presque jaloux si je n'avais pas eu Newt. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je devrais remercier Brenda. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Newt mais ce jour là, quand je l'ai sauvé, je n'étais pas de service, j'étais juste en renfort parce que Ben était malade. Mais je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir été là.

 **-Thomas ?**

 **-Mmh ?**

 **-Tu préfère adopter ou avoir recours à une mère porteuse ?**

 **-Quoi ?!** m'étouffais-je presque.

La secrétaire me lança un regard noir tandis que je me ratatinais sur ma chaise.

 **-Que... Quoi ? Mais Newt on est beaucoup tr-**

Il m'embrassa furtivement. Il gardait un grand calme et arborait un de ces sourires en coin qui voulait dire "Je t'ai eu".

 **-Calme-toi, Tommy. C'était une simple question. On a tout notre temps.**

Malgré cette phrase rassurante je me repassais sans cesse sa question. Elle était flippante mais c'est vrai qu'un jour, moi aussi je voudrais construire une famille avec Newt. Pas maintenant bien sûr ! On est beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. Je répondis tout de même.

 **-Mère porteuse ou adoption, ce n'est pas l'ADN qui définit les parents. Notre enfant sera le notre parce qu'on lui donnera tout l'amour dont il a besoin.**

Il me fit un grand sourire et j'eus juste envie de l'embrasser parce que vraiment, ce sourire est le plus beau de tous.

* * *

On toquait à la porte de la chambre 102 avec appréhension. J'entendis un mélodieux "Entrez" qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à ma sœur. Newt me poussait presque pour rentrer dans la chambre, j'avais si peur de l'état de ma sœur. C'était bête mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et soudainement je remerciais le ciel que Newt soit un homme, parce que s'il avait été une fille et qu'il avait dû accoucher... Je pris mon courage à deux mains et levais les yeux vers ma sœur. Elle était rayonnante quoique des cernes marquait son visage. Elle souriait à s'en faire péter la mâchoire et surtout son regard pétillait de bonheur. Je vis alors la petite bouille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, minuscule.

 **-Les gars, je vous présente Alice** , fit Mihno avec un regard rêveur pour sa fille puis tout doucement : **Alice, voici ton tonton Toto et ton parrain Newnew.**

 **-J'ai le droit de protester pour les surnoms ?**

 **-Nope ! C'est ma reine qui l'a décidé.**

Tess leva les yeux aux ciels face au sourire mielleux de Mihno mais elle rougissait quand même. Je rigolais et m'avançais vers la petite.

 **-Salut la petite princesse, heureux de te rencontrer.**

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière nous.

 **-Elle est belle c'est petite, vraiment,** fit la voix de mon père.

Un autre homme lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il me semblait que c'était le père de Mihno, ils avaient été les premiers à avoir le droit de voir Alice. Je salua les deux couples de parents qui semblaient aussi heureux que leurs enfants. La mère de Mihno attrapa soudainement l'oreille de ce dernier et dit, d'une voix basse et menaçante:

 **-Tu as intérêt à les rendre heureuses, sinon tu peux me croire que tu vas m'entendre...**

Il hocha gravement la tête alors que Teresa commençait à rire, pas du tout conciliante avec son petit-ami. Une sage-femme entra soudainement et nous décidâmes de quitter la pièce, Newt et moi. Traversant les couloirs en silence, il s'arrêta soudainement.

 **-C'est dans cette chambre qu'on s'est parlé pour la première fois.**

Je me tourne, en effet nous sommes devant la porte 134. Je me souviens que j'avais flippé en entrant dans cette pièce au côté de Teresa.

 **-Merci d'être venu ce jour là. Je sais pas trop où j'en serais si tu n'étais pas venu.**

 **-Moi, j'ai ma petite idée. On serait tous les deux dans la chambre de Teresa en train de se fixer comme deux crétins, Mihno aurait fait une blague idiote et tu aurais rougis adorablement.** (Il se mit à rougir) **Ouais, un peu comme ça.**

Je le pris dans mes bras.

 **-Peu importe qu'on ce soit rencontré dans dix ans ou il y a cinq ans, que ce soit dans un autre univers totalement dévasté ou une société super futuriste. Ça aurait pu être à l'antiquité ou au moyen-âge, je serais totalement tombé amoureux de toi, Newt.**

Il me serra un peu plus et m'embrassa dans le cou. Avec lui, il n'y a plus que l'instant présent.

* * *

 _Hey... Oui je ne suis pas morte, toujours vivante mais disons que j'ai eu un mini-syndrôme de la page blanche donc si vous trouve ce chapitre nul c'est normal._

 _Sachez qu'à présent il ne reste plus qu'un petit épilogue pour conclure le tout._

 _ **/IMPORTANT/** Pour ceux qui aime Teen Wolf, le Sterek, toussa toussa. Je suis devenue la co-auteure sur la fic de FanOfFairyTail : Little Wolf! N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil, j'ai débuté l'écriture au chapitre 12 / _

_Bisous à tous, et merci de laisser une mini-review *yeux de chats*_

 _PS : pour l'épilogue j'ai besoin d'une réponse : vous préférez Leah ou Caleb en prénom ?_


	10. Épilogue

_Coucou ? Il y a encore du monde ? Je suis désolée, ça fait longtemps... Mais me revoilà avec cet ultime chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je voudrais tous vous remercier, tous vous serrez fort dans mes bras même si on se connaît pas. Je vous ai peut-être jamais répondu mais sachez que j'ai lu chacune de vos reviews et que ça me faisait énormément plaisir mais je ne pouvais pas toujours répondre. Aujourd'hui je met un point final à cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a un peu fait rêvasser._

 _Kiss kiss, je vous aimes fort._

* * *

 **This is the beginning - BOY**

 ** _Épilogue..._**

PDV ?

Le réveil me tire douloureusement de mon sommeil et je l'éteins paresseusement en me retournant dans mon lit. Le matin, quel horrible chose. J'essaie de récupérer quelque minutes de sommeil avant que mon père vienne me sortir du lit.

-Debout Caleb ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, quelle belle journée qui commence, dit-il (comprenez "crie-t-il) en ouvrant mon volet pour inondé ma chambre d'une lumière blanche qui m'aveugle.

-Naaan, pas la lumière...

J'essaie de retourner dans mes doux rêves mais ma couette m'est arraché soudainement. Maintenant je me les gèles. Merci papa.

-Mais pourquoi on doit se lever si tôt ? On est samedi !

-Parce qu'on va manger chez Teresa et que ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

Je soupire en plongeant ma tête dans mon oreiller, c'est vraiment injuste, on me demande jamais mon avis.

-Si tu veux, je te laisse réveiller Newt.

Je tourne la tête pour voir le sourie espiègle de mon père. Je me lève enfile un jogging qui traîne par là et file vers la chambre de mes parents. J'ouvre d'abord la porte tout doucement, la pièce est plongée dans le noir et j'entends le souffle régulier de papa. Je m'approche de son lit et au dernier moment je saute dessus en hurlant "DEBOUT". Mon père a allumé la lumière pour me voir, moi et papa en train de se battre dans le lit. Papa essaie de me faire des chatouilles et j'essaie de m'en défaire mais je n'y peut rien, il est plus fort.

-Ok, ok ! Stop. T'as gagné, m'écriai-je pour qu'il arrête.

-C'est tout ce que tu mérites pour m'avoir réveiller comme ça, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Allez va te laver en premier.

J'obéis et sort de la chambre, laissant mes parents. Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, c'est l'image d'un garçon d'un mètre soixante-cinq environs aux cheveux bruns hirsutes et à la peau criblée de grains de beauté. Tout ce que j'ai de la femme qui m'a porté, c'est les yeux en amandes. Je dis la femme qui m'a porté et pas ma mère parce que ce n'est pas ça une mère. Bien sur, je suis très reconnaissant envers cette dame qui m'a gardé dans son ventre pendant neuf mois, tout ça pour le bonheur de mes parents. Mais ce n'est pas une maman, j'ai tendance à penser que ma maman c'est Newt parce qu'il est toujours inquiet pour moi et c'est ce que font les mamans. Thomas est mon père biologique et Newt mon père adoptif mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est mon papa. Je souris à mon reflet même si je ressemble à mon père, j'ai tendance à avoir le même caractère et les même expression que papa. Je souris à mon reflet puis je rentre dans la douche.

On m'a déjà fait des remarques sur le fait que j'avais deux papas et que j'étais qu'un adopté et ça venait de jeunes comme de vieux. Cependant je me faisais un malin plaisir de dire que si je pouvais devenir comme mes parents ce serait génial et que je n'étais pas adopté puisque j'avais des liens biologiques avec un de mes parents. Et toc ! Dans vos gueules. Bien sur je me fais pas d'idées, je sais que l'année prochaine quand je rentrerais au lycée ce sera encore une autre paire de manches mais je n'ai pas peur, je sais me défendre. Surtout parce que je ne suis pas seul. J'ai des amis qui n'ont jamais rien dit sur ma "condition" et qui trouve même ça cool. En plus, je préfère avoir des parents qui s'aiment et qui sont gays que des parents hétéros qui se détestent.

* * *

La maison de tante Tess est vraiment super. C'est tellement éloigné de la ville que ça fait énormément de bien de venir ici. Mihno vient nous ouvrir en souriant. J'aime beaucoup mon oncle, il est très drôle et il m'apprend plein de tour. On entre dans le salon ou Teresa nous attends avec son ventre rebondi, elle est enceinte de sept mois maintenant mais elle sourit toujours autant.

-Alors vous allez enfin nous dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Nope mon petit Tom, c'est mon secret à moi même Mihno ne le sait pas.

On se retourne vers ce dernier.

-Elle ne veut rien me dire, elle est pas croyable.

Elle rit et nous propose de nous asseoir.

-Alice ! Descends s'il-te-plaît.

On entends des pas dans les escaliers et ma cousine apparaît. Elle est de trois ans mon aînée, elle passe son bac cette année. Franchement je pense que personne ne pourrait deviner que nous sommes de la même famille : elle, typée asiatique et moi, banal de chez banal. Alice est une fille joyeuse, elle sourit en permanence et elle est très amicale. Elle aime tout le monde et tout le monde l'aime, c'est plutôt incroyable. Elle et moi, malgré nos naissances loin d'être habituelles, on est plutôt insouciant et heureux de nos vies. Elle est arrivée très tôt dans la vie de Teresa et Mihno mais tout c'est bien passée. Papa m'a dit que c'était dur au début mais que leurs parents les aidaient, ils ont tout fait pour que leur fille ait le meilleur. Et aujourd'hui, ils ont réussi. Dans leurs carrières, dans leurs projets, dans leurs vie de famille. Bien sur tout n'est pas rose et on a vite appris qu'Alice était hémophile ce qui signifie que la moindre blessure peut lui coûter la vie. C'est assez triste parce qu'elle adore les sports de combats mais ça lui est interdit.

Mes parents m'ont raconté beaucoup de chose à propos de ma naissance. Ils m'ont racontés tout du moment où ils ont fait appelle à une mère porteuse au moment où ils m'ont eu dans les bras pour la première fois. Ils ont très peur pendant neuf mois, Barbara (celle qui m'a porté) leur assurait presque toutes les semaines que tout allait bien. Finalement je suis venu un peu prématurément, deux semaines en avance, rien de bien méchant mais pour un angoissé pour papa, c'était la fin du monde. Barbara a mit douze heures pour accoucher et même si mes parents savaient que c'était long, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de poser de question. Enfin, on les a autorisés à venir me voir. Apparemment, j'étais dans les bras de Barbara et elle souriait grandement. Papa a presque accouru pour me voir alors que mon père a eu un moment de choc.

-Prenez-le.

Barbara m'avait glissé dans les bras de papa et il avait un peu pleurer parce qu'il n'y croyait, parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant et finalement, il m'a eut. Mon père était tellement émerveillé et inquiet à la fois qu'il avait peur de me prendre. C'est Barbara, elle-même, qui l'a forcé à me prendre. Et il souriait comme un dingue. Ils ont voulu me laisser avec Barbara un peu mais elle a refusé en disant que c'était leur enfant et qu'elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans notre famille. C'est bizarre mais je suis impressionné par cette femme, elle a fait un choix très important qu'elle pourrait regretter à présent.

Ma famille est belle, je dois l'admettre je ne la changerais pour rien au monde. Bien sur on s'est déjà engueulé mais c'est normal, c'est pareil partout dans ce cas. Je me mets à sourire doucement en pensant que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une famille pareille. Ma cousine à ma droite me regarde drôlement.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? me glisse-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je regarde vers mes parents. Mon père a posé son menton sur l'épaule de papa et passer ses mains autour de sa taille pour regarder les échographies de Teresa. C'est pas croyable d'être sensible à tant d'amour. Je me retourne vers Alice qui pose sur moi un regard bleu interrogatif.

-Pour rien, souris-je.

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Merci pour tout._ _  
_

 _A la prochaine, j'espère !_


End file.
